I am so lucky
by littlemichiru
Summary: SetsunaXMichiru.Guest star Haruka This story is dedicated to my Marybeth.Love you girl


_This story is written by Setsuna's POV_

'Michiru, come down' I shouted. 'What will happen if you fall?'

'Just a bit more Setsuna' she told me. I catched a glance of her beautiful aqua hair as she was trying to climb higher. She was climbing on the highest tree of our school.

'Why are you doing this?' I asked her again. I had asked her the same question more than ten times but she hadn't answered.

'Haruka…'she started but I stopped her.

'What has the stupid blonde to do with this?'

'Please don't call her like this' she whispered softly. 'She told me that if I could climb until the top of this tree she would forgive me for loosing her necklace' she explained.

'Oh, that's why she is angry with her' I thought feeling guilty. I had the necklace. I knew that the stupid tomboy had given it to her but I don't want her near my friend. Michiru is such a delicate flower. That stupid blonde could have every other girl she wanted but not her.

'Just a bit more' I heard her saying.

_Crack!! _The banch she was holding broke suddenly. Her small hands tried to grab another but it was too late for this. She started falling while she was trying desperate to catch something that would help her stop falling. No such luck. I ran to her side when she reached the ground. At first I froze when I saw her falling and couldn't move.

'Michiru' I screamed her name while shaking her small body. Her head was bleeding and her eyes were shutted. Although she was breathing. Hardly, but she was breathing. 'You can not die on me' I whispered with a husky voice. I took her in my arms and ran to the school building screaming. 'Please, someone has to call an ambulance. She is dying.'

I was so calm usually but the sight of the injured girl made me act like a paranoid. Soon an ambulance took her at hospital. I was waiting outside of the emergency room crying. I didn't care if someone would call me weak. I was only 17 and she was 15. She couldn't die. She was too young, too good.

'Where is she?' I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned and looked at the last person I wanted to see that moment. 'Where is my Michiru?' the hateful voice asked again.

'Your Michiru?' I asked furious without answering her question. Haruka looked at me smiling a bit. 'She is not yours, murderer' I told her and the smile faded out.

'Why did you call me like that?' she asked me puzzled.

'Because if she die, it will be your fault' I replied coldly.

'What the hell are you talking about Setsuna?' I wasn't even there when she hit. Someone informed me for the accident and I came here as soon as I could' she told me trying to calm herself down.

'We are here because you are a stupid blonde that doesn't think before she opens her big mouth' I yelled at her and a nurse looked at me annoyed. I couldn't care less. Haruka looked angry and confused. That made me smile a bit.

'What are you blaming me for this time Setsuna?' she asked me from inside her teeth.

'You told her to climb on the highest tree of the school so as to forgive her. You knew well she doesn't know how to climb. She is such a lady. She has never done that before. You knew she couldn't do this' I screamed and knew that the nurse would kicked me out. So I was surprised when she froze in her seat same as Haruka.

'She…she did it?' the tomboy swallowed hard.

'Of course she did it. She loves you' I said without looking at her.

It was truth. Michiru loved her so much. I was her best friend but Haruka was the person she had fallen in love with since she was a child.

'I don't care what will happen to me…If she dies I swear I will make your life a living hell' I promised her, tears running my face.

'I didn't know' I heard her saying. She was looking down. 'I didn't want to hurt her that way. I love her too.'

Did I just hear this? Did she just admit it? The heartless monster wasn't heartless at all. I wanted to say something but I was interrupted by a doctor with short blue hair who approached us.

'Ami, is she alright?' I asked her.

Ami Mizuno is Michiru's cousin and one of the best doctors on Tokyo. Also she is a great friend of mine.

'Setsuna, please, you have to be strong' Ami started.

'Is she dead?' I asked terrified.

'No…'

I sighed in relief and Haruka did the same.

'…but she is in coma' Ami continued.

My heart stopped beating for some seconds.

'She hit her head really serious. She fell from really high. Even if she wakes up, I don't know if she will be as she was. For now the only thing we can do is praying for her to wake up' she explained serious, sadness in her voice. She was feeling useless. She was one of the best doctors but still she could do nothing to save her lovely cousin.

'She will wake up' I told her and put my hands in her shoulders. I didn't know how I knew it, but something in my heart was telling me this.

Ami smiled and hugged me. 'Would you like to see her?' she asked and I nodded. She looked at the blonde questioning.

'She will come with me' I said coldly. 'After all is her fault. I think she should see what she done.'

Ami opened the white door of a small room with a single bed where a certain girl with aqua hair was laying unconscious. A bandage was in her head which was so pale.

'She is like that picture of the sleepy beauty' Haruka whispered. 'Maybe she wakes up if I kiss her' she added and leaned to kiss her lips.

I pushed her away. 'You want to take advantage of her' I told her sharply.

'What if I want? She is my girlfriend' the blonde replied smiling.

'She is not. You have never asked her and as I know she's never accepted. She is not a doll' I said trying hard to control myself so as not to beat her.

'You are right' she whispered and I looked at her in belief. The stupid smile never left her face. 'She is not just a doll. She is MY doll. I can claim she is my girl because she did what I told her to do. She is crazy for me. She was always mine even if you wanted her for yourself' she continued laughing like a crazy person.

'Yes, I love her. I love her so much and don't want you to hurt her. You don't deserve her love. I know how many girls' hearts you broke this year. You played with them and then left them. Do you really believe that I will let you play with her too?' I yelled.

I didn't care if she now knew for sure that I was in love with the most beautiful and sweet person I have ever met.

'I didn't have a problem being your friend because that made her happy but you are such a selfish person. I thought she had changed you, but I did wrong' I shouted.

'She is a liar as all the other girls. She didn't lose the necklace. She gave it to you' she said angrily and I was surprised she knew that now I was the owner of the jewellery. 'I saw you holding this one day after she claimed she lost it' she explained.

'That's because I took it' I told the truth. 'I didn't want her to keep it because it would remind you. I know you will hurt her. You make true all my worries. You don't love her enough to make her really happy. But I am not the one that will decide for this relationship' I murmured. 'She will make her choice when she will wake up' I added pointing at the smaller girl.

At this point the machines started beating crazily. A red line took the place of the green one which shown that the girl was alive. Ami rushed in the room with some other doctors and we had to go out again. I could clearly hear the voice of Ami telling one of the nurses to turn on one of the emergency machines. I was so scared that my angel was dead. Haruka was walking ups and down on the corridor. She was caring and I knew it. But she didn't know where to stop. Half an hour later Ami came to us.

'She is alive' she informed us smiling. I was so happy but the best part was coming now. 'Also, she woke up. Of course she didn't speak yet and have to rest. Furthermore we have to make some tests to check how much the falling affect her health and body.'

'When can I talk to her?' I asked her smiling as well. She was alive. She woke up. I would see her again. I would see her smiling again.

'Go rest and come back tomorrow morning after school' Ami told me. 'I am sure she won't be happy to see that you were crying for her. Better rest and come back tomorrow bringing her favourite chocolate with you' she suggested me whispering so as only her to hear her.

I nodded and after saying goodbye I left the building without looking at the blonde's side. The other day I visited my angel after school. First I had to stop on the shop with the tastiest chocolate on the town. While I was walking towards her room I heard someone yelling. I opened the door and saw Haruka standing in front of an empty bed. Where was Michiru?

'So you came to visit your little angel, didn't you?' the blonde said sarcastic. 'Are you satisfied now? She is all yours' she added looking at the other side of the room where a girl with aqua hair and pale face was standing by the wall like someone had punished her to stay there or she was afraid of something.

Haruka looked at me furiously and walked out of the room. Michiru sat on the cold floor and hidden her face in her hands. I kneeled near her.

'What did she do to you?' I asked her softly.

'Nothing' she replied.

'Don't you trust me?' I asked her again and she looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes where I could drown in.

'Of course, I trust you Setsuna' she answered smiling sweetly. 'I am telling you the truth. In fact, I am the one that did something to her.' I waited some seconds. 'I rejected her.'

'Did she just say what I think she said' a voice in my mind was heard.

'Why?' I could only say.

I wanted to learn why she did something like that while she was in love with the blonde tomboy.

'There are more than one reasons' she said. 'The most serious are that I don't like the way she threats me, like I am a doll. And I just found out that the person I want to be with its not her' she explained me.

'What? She is in love with someone else' the voice in my mind screamed. 'At least its not the stupid blonde and she seems happier now' I thought.

'That's great, Michi-chan. I am surprised that you changed your mind so suddenly' I whispered slowly. 'I thought you loved her.'

'I thought the sane but I was wrong at one point. I like her as more than a friend but she is not the person I knew. Furthermore, I understood I didn't love her like a lover would do when she stopped talking to me cause you hide the necklace' the girl explained.

'How did you know…?' I asked surprised.

'I was suspecting this but wasn't sure till yesterday that I heard you saying this' Michiru told me and I was so shocked that I couldn't talk.

She knew. She knew but she wasn't mad at me. She knew all the truth about my feelings. But still she looked at me smiling angelic and warmly.

'I am sure you want to know why I did what she told me to do, right?' I nodded. 'Well, she isn't the special girl but still she is a good friend. I don't like people be angry with me forever. I wanted to earn her trust again' she told me while looking straight at me.

She was telling the truth. She had no reason to lie anyway. She, the sweetest girl I have ever met and everyone love.

'It took me ages to understand that my special person was so close' she added. 'I was so happy when I found out that she loves me too.'

'I am glad you found your special person' I murmured without looking at her. 'This person is really lucky Michiru. You are sweetest and loveliest girl I know. I wish you happiness.'

I wanted so much to be the lucky girl who will hug her and kiss her. But more than this I wanted she to be happy.

'Will you introduce her to me one day?' I asked her and forced myself to smile.

'I can do this right now' she said and gave me a small mirror to hold. I was confused. Now I could look my face on the mirror. 'Setsuna, I want to introduce to you the girl who stole my heart. Her name is Setsuna Meioh.' I froze hearing my name. 'Oh, wait!' she shouted and laughed. 'That's your name. So…that means that you are the girl who stole my heart.'

Oh my God!! Did she just say this? Was I daydreaming? If yes, please don't wake me up! Please, DON'T wake me up!!

'Michi…' I managed to say her name.

'Sets, do you really love me?' she asked me serious.

'I do' I answered.

I wanted to say more. I wanted to tell her how much I love her and how much she means for me but the shock was so big and I couldn't think right.

'So do you want to be…' Michiru started but I interrupted her before she could finish her phrase.

'Stop right there' I shouted.

She starred at me ready to cry. Her face was pale again. She had a really hard time thinking she misunderstood my feelings. I understood it and rushed to make her smile again. I guess, I was scaring shouting like this.

'I should ask you this' I told her fighting all her fears. 'Michiru, do you want to be my girlfriend?' I asked her smiling.

'Only if you be my girlfriend too' she teased me.

'Deal' I said and pressed my lips to hers.

It was so nice to have her in my hug and taste her lips.

After two days she left the hospital. We were official a couple but no one bothered us for this because everyone loves her. Things went so nice, even Haruka apologised for her behaviour. She got a new girlfriend. Her name is Makoto and she is a really nice girl. But nothing compare to my girl. I am so lucky to have my Michi. She is whatever I wanted and loved her so much.

Yesterday Michiru took her degree. Now she will start her career as a violinist. But she wanted first to finish high school. I am working as a fashion designer a year now and am satisfied with my job. Yesterday was the happiest day of my life because my angel accepted to marry me. Not now, but in a year. I want to give her time to prepare the wedding she was dreaming since she was a kid.

Now for sure I am the most lucky person on this world.

_This story is dedicated to a special girl.Her name is Marybeth and is my best friend, my Setsuna. I hope you like it.I love you dear._


End file.
